little hope
by desilovesbunnies
Summary: jeane(elena) wakes up to see no stefan... what will she do? and when Damon shows up to?


THE VAMPIRE DIAIRES(FOR FUN)

Jeane was lying on the hard floor tossing and turning listening to the leackyness of the looked up to find her sister Katherine,hovering over her doing nothing but mocking her."Is there something I can help you with?".Jeane asked,she knew she should have kept quite but it had to be said."Maybe there is maybe there isnt".Katherine said starting to pick Jeane up by the neck now."Your hurting me..".Katherine smiled."Apprently not enough or you'd be dead,right Stefan?".Katherine turned towards Stefan and smiled as he kissed her neck up and down."Stefan I thought you loved me,what happend?".Stefan turned painfully away from Katherine and looked deep into Jeans eyes."You became needy,dry,used up,dead...Can I make it any more cleare...YOU USLESS BITCH!".Stefan screamed at tried to shudder away but there was no way of escaping Katherine's grip.

Jeane woke up in a panic looking around her room for Stefan but found no sign of him,no even a his tan sweater was there,Jeane laid back down thinking about her dream but coming up couldn't remember a thing past Katherine's dangerously tight grip on her turned on her side and made little minny circles with her pinky,she occasionally would spell out Stefan's name or make little minny was as silent as a mouse,till her aunt Jenna opened the door and flashed on and off the lights."Wake up sleepy head,its time to go and help once again".Jeane gave Jenna a fake nodded at her,then closed the door slowly."Come on Jeane you have to be there before 12 this time".Jeane nodded as she listened to her aunt ramble on."I'll dirve myself Jenna,and I promise I'll be there at 12".Jenna slamed the door downstairs and Jeane slumped more in her bed till she felt to give away a turned her head a little."What is it Damon?".Damon smiled at her."Well good morning to you to princess".Jeane covered herself up with her pillow to block out Damon's voice."Oh come on princess don't act like this you know you love me".Damon tried to uncover Jean's head from the pillow but she had a tightly loose grip on finally got it from her and stroked her face lightly."Damon stop it,I'm not in the mood to slap you in the face right now".Jeane looked up at his face to see that it looked a little hurt."Have you talked or at least seen your brother today?".Jeane asked with a little smile."No I was on my way over there,when I thought I should stop by to see my favorite princess of all time".Jeane got up and looked at Damon like he was crazy,then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the volunteer thingy."Damon,I think that you should have stopped to see your brother first I'll be okay I'm not the one who's trapped in a cave with a physco monster...Oh wait I am".Jeane said smiling to herself in the mirror."Haha very funny,well consider this physocs feelings hurt".Damon said putting a hand over his chest."Your welcome".Jeane said hoping a bit,when she got to her dresser she sprayed a bit of perfume on her wrist then rubbed it toghter with the other one,then sprayed it on both sides of her neck then finally sprayed it in between her breast."Hmm,if I didn't know any better I would say that you were putting that perfume on to seduce me".Damon said while putting his hands around her waist and swinging her side to leaned back on him and smiled but then snapped out of it and slapped his hands away."This isnt for you Damon,it's still for Stefan no matter what,and plus I thought you were datting Chareoltte?".Jeane said brushing her hair one more time."I am,I hope,but where's is say in the rule book that man can't have a little fun with different woman?".Jeane arched an eyebrow at him."Do you want me to get the official rule book for you or would rather I have Charlotte explain them to you".Jeane said looking at him with a silly smile."Either way charlotte is going to have to explain it to you,I have to go I can't be late for this volunteer thing,you can show yourself out bye".Jeane said giving him a hug and then running out the DAY YOU WILL BE MIND JEANE GREY,AND UNTIL THAT TIME COMES ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH STEFAN WHILE YOU STILL looked around then picked up his jacket and left.  
* * *

Stefan was leaning on a wall while Katherine was playing a little bit with her hair till she got an idea."Stefan,come on Damon isn't coming,he probably already has Jeane under his spell,and she's at least enjoying it".Stefan looked at Katherine's smile."You must really love-making your sister's life a living hell,and must obviously get a kick out of making me and Damon suffer".Katherine smiled to herself and looked up at Stefan."As fun as those things are there is one thing I find,more fun than those".Katherine stood up and unzipped her dress."Come on Stefan you know you wanna".Stefan turned his head away from walked towards Stefan and laughed a little when he tried to walk away from her."Stefan,I know you,you can't resist me forever!".Katherine ran after Stefan and when he was trapped by cave entrance,Katherine jumped on his back and tried to pin him felt Katherine turn him around and could fell hard sweet lips on his as everything went harshly took of Stefan's sweatshirt wich reviled his spectacular wanted to stop but couldn't all he wanted at that moment was Katherine and no one tore his mouth away from hers and saw red hells than looked up more and saw beautiful tan legs."Am I interrupting something important?".Jeane asked with an arched pushed Katherine off of him and tried to hug Jeane but only got pushed back in the cave by the invisible forcefeild."Jeane what are you doing here?!".Stefan asked surprised to even seeing Jeane here in the cave."Well I thought I was coming to visit my boyfriend but it seems I may have the wrong cave".Jeane said with a grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it back over his head then fixed his hair and went over his teeth with his tounge then politely smiled back at Jeane."Its alright Stefan I like it better when you're a mess".Jeane said with a laughed at her bad attempt at trying to cover up the awkwardness that had just happend."Hey love".Jeane smiled at the cute little nickname her called her."Hey your self,I thought I should at least come and visit you before I go to school".Stefan arched a she was going to use him as an exsue to that simply wouldn't due,for him."Jeane you can't keep using me as an exsue,sooner or later Ric's going to see through that".Stefan said with a raised eyebrow and a weirdly crooked smile that reminded her of her and Damon's little fun before she watched as Jean's facial expression changed from mischievous to a little coughed trying to bring Jeane back to there present laughed a little at herself."Whats so funny love?".Stefan asked with a wondering smile."Jeane looked at him then thought about it but then shrugged it off,not wanting to say anything that might push him more towards her sister."Nothing really,but I should really get going before Jenna sends a whole search party after me,again".Jeane said under her smiled a little at knowing how Jean's aunt really picked up her back-pack before she left it was watching her with careful eyes when he noticed that her dress came up a little bit when she was reaching for felt a bulge in his pants start to form,he knew he had to control it before she left or he'd have to have sex with Katherine and he knew for a fact that he didn't want to do that."Hmm whats that,that I see? could it be? no it couldnt...Do I see pink and fluffy lace underwear?".Jeane felt her entire face turning a bright red but controled it knowing that if Stefan saw her like this then he'd have something to hold over her."Yes,and there more hidden under neath to,you just have to get me to want to show you more".Stefan fet the bugle in his pants getting more and bigger than he had ever wanted it to be,Stefan had tried to pull his sweatshirt down but that didn't help at all so he uncrossed his arms and put them toghter down by his crotch."Mmm is someone getting a little hard Salvitore?".Stefan tried to act like he had no idea what she was talking about but his penis was deceiving him,it rose a little bit more than normal humans were supposed head rose up at the talk of Stefan's slowly got up and waited in the caves shadows till she didn't hear Jean's voice any more."I think your eyes are betraying you Jeane,I don't know what you're talking about".Stefan said trying his best to calm his penis even though it was sticking straight up as if to hold an imaginary Jeane up in the air."I think you need help and lucky for you I have just enough time to help you".Jeane slowly walked into the cave with Stefan and watched as his eyes bulged out of his was trying to ask how and why she did that but he was lost in how wonderful her lips just went with it,he felt her playfully play with his penis,wich only made him want to fuck her even more but of course he had to be careful not to arouse Katherine."Jeane we shouldnt be doing this".Jeane smiled."I know,but if we don't then I'm going to have to leave you alone with Kahterine and as hot as that sounds I don't really want to have that reputation in my head".Jeane started to lean in but felt her phone didn't have to look at the caller id to know that it was Jenna calling to make sure that she was on her way or at least there."Yes Jenna".Jeane said a little breathless as she felt Stefan kiss her neck up and down causing her to moan too loudly on the phone."Yes Jenna".Jeane said listened more closely till she felt Stefan's hand go under her felt herself about to lose it,she looked at Stefan with warning eyes but of course he had dived onto her neck kissing it slowly then a little faster,causing her to want to push him off."Yes Jenna,I'll be there in 20 mins."Jeane hung up the phone before Jenna could argue with looked up from her neck and gave her a frown."I have to go Stefan".Jeane said with an equal said face.


End file.
